Astaga!
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [Ficlet] Sesuatu yang tak terduga, yang biasanya menjadi sebuah pertanda./"Kau belum ngantuk?"/"Nggak, ah! Nanti kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti kemarin karena ada mahasiswa yang menemuimu."/"Ini jam berapa?"/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Astaga © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Let's Not Fallin' In Love_** **© BigBang**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), ficlet–or drabble?**_

 _ **Based on a true story**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Sepasang suami istri itu tengah menyandar pada sebuah sofa panjang. Kaki mereka terjulur, hingga menggapai meja rendah di depan mereka. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap lurus terhadap televisi, menikmati siaran malam di jam satu subuh ini.

"Kau belum ngantuk?" Tanya Sang Suami kepada istrinya.

Yang ditanya masih fokus menonton _film action_ sembari menikmati _popcorn caramel_ -nya.

"Hei, nanti kau telat ke kampus. Bukannya kau masuk di jam pertama?"

"Aku belum ngantuk, Naruto- _kun_. Tadi aku sempat tidur siang," perempuan bermata bulan itu sejenak mengunyah _popcorn-_ nya. "Jadi aku belum bisa tidur sekarang."

Pria itu meloloskan satu helaan napas. "Baiklah. Aku gosok gigi dulu."

Namikaze Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Namikaze Hinata–istrinya–sendirian. Tangan kanannya yang kecoklatan menggaruk perutnya yang gatal di balik piyama _couple-_ nya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Baginya, Naruto itu selalu khawatir dengan berlebihan, tapi ini yang ia suka sebenarnya. Ia segera mematikan televisi, mengutip sampah yang sudah meraja-lela seakan-akan menguasai ruang tengah lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah di dekat dapur.

Langkah kakinya lantas menyusul Naruto ke kamar.

"Hoam." Satu kuapan lolos dari bibirnya. Matanya juga mulai lelah.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, begitu melihat tingkah istrinya ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Segera ia naik ke tempat tidurnya–tempat tidur mereka.

"Katanya belum ngantuk, kok sudah seperti ini?" ejek Naruto lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya–yang sebenarnya ia menahan tawanya.

Wanita itu menaiki tempat tidur, "entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Refleks Naruto merangkulnya, mendekatkan wanitanya padanya. "Nanti mau makan siang bareng?"

"Nggak, ah! Nanti kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti kemarin karena ada mahasiswa yang menemuimu," tolak Hinata. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mengingat kejadian itu.

Sementara pemuda itu hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Kali ini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita, aku janji."

Manik bulan itu menatap safir dengan lamat-lamat. Mencari-cari kepastian yang ada di sana, dan ia mendapatkannya. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi kepala indigo itu mengangguk kuat.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau harus mengajar di jam pertama. Kau harus fokus, oke?"

Satu pelukan menjadi jawaban. Namun dilepas karena Hinata kali ini yang menyuarakan tawarannya.

"Sebentar lagi liburan Natal. Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha membongkar isi kepala kuningnya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban. Dan kali ini, kecupan manis di kening adalah lampu _yes_ dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama sekali kita belum liburan bersama. Ya kan?"

Mereka saling melempar senyuman dalam tatapan. Hingga akhirnya itu semua harus berakhir seiring dengan terpejamnya mata mereka.

* * *

 ** _Uri saranghajimarayo~_**

Alunan lagu kesukaan Hinata embangunkan gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Sebentar saja ia bergelung dalam selimut. Sebelum ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang mampu membuat sekelilingnya seolah-olah mengalami bencana besar.

Tunggu dulu. _Gadis_?

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata masih gadis.

Hyuuga Hinata?

Tentu, ia belum diadopsi ataupun menikah.

Sebentar,–

"Astaga! Mimpi macam apa itu? Ya ampun!" Hinata mengerang. Tangan putihnya mengacak rambut _indigo_ -nya dengan kacau.

"Ini jam berapa?"

Hinata menatap kalap sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia mendapati waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Teriakan nyaring menyambut pagi Hinata hari ini.

"KENAPA AKU MIMPIIN MANTAN, _KAMI-SAMA_?!"

–ini pertanda apa?

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Halo! _After a long hiatus finally I come back, yuhuu~!_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
